This invention pertains primarily to locating the keyhole of a lock in a residential door or automobile door specifically during the nighttime hours.
The problem of locating the keyhole of the lock is quite old and a number of attempts have been made to assist persons with this task.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,362 to Baccolla in FIGS. 6 & 7 discloses a "V" configuration which guides a key to the keyhole but is permanently affixed to the door. It discloses two wing elements which separate and pivot outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,392 to Byrne discloses a inverted "V" shaped design which guides the key to the keyhole but can be distinguished from this invention because of its incapability of being pivoted away from the lock.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,454 to McAnulty and 4,825,673 to Drake disclose keyhole cover devices which offer protection from the natural elements but do not assist in locating the keyhole.
Therefore, in light of the deficiencies in the prior art the present invention is herein presented.